Popcorn Kernels
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been dating for four years. While their relationship changed constantly for the good , the one thing that never seemed to change was their Saturday Night Movie Marathon tradition. Their 4 year anniversary is on a Saturday, and Blaine really wants to start a new era in their relationship. How will he do it? Proposal fic! One-shot! Klaine fluff!


A/N: So, my best friend's beta fish died. (REST IN PEACE MR. BEATZ) ((yes, don't judge, his name is Mr. Beatz.)) And she's really emotional and probably reading this author's note right now and smiling because she knows it's true. But I started to contemplate how to tell someone their beta fish had died. ANDDDD I came up with this. Why…. I dunno. I'm just crazy like that. But… I don't think Blaine will be telling Kurt that his beta fish is dead. It'll be much less….morbid than that. (; and I KNOW. THIS IS ANOTHER PROPOSAL FIC. But I just love them. Also, I'd like to thank** aiminnehaha** for looking this over for me, because I was too lazy to. :D Anyways, ENJOY.

Kurt and I had been together for 4 years now and we were eating up every minute of it. It was a solid and serious relationship. Through the years, our relationship changed, like we went out for dinner instead of getting coffee. Of course, as things got serious, we got closer to one another. But regardless of the changes, I was still Blaine and Kurt was still Kurt. We kissed like it was the first time every time; like there was something new to explore about one another. And really, there was. We were both falling deeper in love with one another every day.  
One of the things that never changed through the course of our relationships was our Saturday night movie marathons. We only canceled on EXTREME emergencies, like the death of a family member or friend, or if someone near and dear was in the hospital. Even with college and finals and tests and homework, we made time for at least one movie together on Saturday night. We might be busy all week long with classes and side jobs and not be able to see each other, but on Saturday nights we always sat down and watched SOMETHING together. It was just a few hours for us to cuddle and be a couple together. We didn't have to talk or do anything, we would just lie in each other's presence. It was good enough for us.  
This year, our anniversary had been on a Saturday, so Kurt and I had taken all day off from our low paying jobs to spend the day together. We went out and got coffee in the morning together, and spent time out in NYC. We walked a few blocks in the city and shared mini conversations along the way, our hands intertwined. We laughed over memories and jokes and quick retorts to the other's comments and we both really remembered how much we were in love. It was the perfect morning. The only thing that bothered me was the ring box burning a hole in my pocket. I had known I was going to propose to Kurt today, I just hadn't known how. I had wanted it to be perfect.  
Coffee's in hand, we had walked back home just to spend the day together. We didn't want to do anything fancy, we just wanted to spend the day with each other like we used to when we were teenagers. And that's what we did.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Kurt asked after we had reentered our apartment. He handed me his coat after I took off mine.  
"Do you want to just start our marathon? We haven't had a long one in a while," I mentioned. I watched as the gears in Kurt's head turned as he processed the idea.  
"Okay, that sounds good. But only if I get to choose the first one," Kurt said and smirked. I reached up to kiss his lips, the lips I had fallen in love with over again every time we connected. I had smiled against his lips before I released.  
"Fine," I said before I crashed in chastely on his lips again and walked off to put our coats away. I heard Kurt giggle as I walked off. When I came back from our bedroom, I walked over to Kurt who was staring at the DVD case.  
"Have you decided yet?" I asked as I planted a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. He smiled.  
"I have," He said. He opened the case and reached for The Sound of Music.  
"We haven't watched this in a marathon since we were in high school," I said, impressed. Kurt turned to me and laid a soft kiss on my nose.  
"Well, I guess we should change that." Kurt smiled. He kissed me once more, this time on the forehead, before he stood up and walking over to the DVD player.  
"Do you want popcorn?" I asked. Kurt turned around and smiled.  
"You know what, yeah I do," Kurt said and sounded almost amused. I smiled at him.  
"You want the organic kind, right?" I asked. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  
"It's a special day, I'll take the microwavable stuff. You'll still love me even if does lead me to gain 200 pounds, won't you?" Kurt asked. I walked over to Kurt and crouched down like he was.  
"Kurt, I will always love you," I said. He smiled at me before I leaned into to kiss his lips. This kiss was different from the others that day. It was longer, more passionate, and filled with more love. If I had any doubt about proposing that day, that kiss alone would've killed it. I would spend the rest of my life with this man. And I knew it.  
Kurt pulled away from the kiss, his eyes still shut as he basked in the moment. He fluttered them open and looked into mine. His blue eyes told me the story of us.  
"I love you," he said simply. I smiled and was still staring into his beautiful, blue eyes.  
"I love you, too," I said. I kissed him slowly once more before standing up and making my way to the kitchen.  
I sighed as I opened a packet of un-popped kernels and threw it in the microwave. I had still been thinking about how I would propose to Kurt. I moved from where I was perched over the counter and got a pink plastic bowl to prepare for the soon to be ready popcorn. I stopped and smiled at the bowl. I knew exactly how I was going to propose to Kurt.  
I had set the bowl down on the counter and walked over to the fridge. I took the sharpie off of the magnetic notepad we had on there and walked over to the bowl. On the inside, I wrote the four words that have been haunting me all day. Will You Marry Me? I smiled before I returned the sharpie to its post.  
The microwave beeped, which signaled that the popcorn was ready. I opened the microwave and then the hot pouch of popcorn. I sighed and looked into the bowl at the four words I had written. I smiled and dumped the popcorn in to cover the message.  
I walked out into our tiny living room area with the pink bowl in hand and saw Kurt on the couch. He fiddled with the DVD remote and skipped through all the previews.  
"I have your popcorn, your Highness," I joked. He turned his attention from the TV and smiled up at me. I kissed him on the forehead lightly before I settled on the couch with him. I sat behind him, with Kurt practically sitting between my legs. I was propped up slightly, so he was too. His head rested near my heart. I handed him the bowl and he set it in his lap, accessible for us both. The previews had finally finished and Kurt pressed play.  
I tried to focus on the movie, but I couldn't help it. The ring box continued to burn a hole in my cargo pocket and Kurt seemed to be eating the popcorn at a fast pace. My heart had started to beat faster and my stomach did constant summersaults. I tried to focus on the movie on screen to calm myself. I had felt Kurt move his head on my chest, looking up at me. I smiled down at him; his eyes seemed to calm my heart beat.  
"Your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?" he asked. I smiled at him and glanced over at the now half way empty food bowl.  
"I just get so happy when I'm around you. I can't help it," I said. Kurt smiled up at me.  
"Says Mr. I'm-not-a-romantic," Kurt retorted with a smirk  
I smiled a toothy grin at Kurt and leaned over his face to give him an upside down kiss. When I released, he had fluttered his eyelashes and smiled up at me.  
"I love you," he said. I felt my heart flutter at his words. I let my lips kiss his forehead.  
"I love you too," I had whispered on his forehead. I kissed it once more before I had tried to refocus my attention on the movie.  
I was a bit more focused on the movie now, though I still felt a little restless. I had kept glancing over at the popcorn bowl. I watched as the level of content in the bowl went down and the sharpie started to appear. Kurt hadn't seemed to take notice.  
This cycle continued for about twenty minutes. The level of the popcorn in the bowl continued to dwindle and the message became clearer to the human eye. Kurt, however, was so engrossed by the movie that he did not notice the four words written at the bottom of the bowl.  
I felt my heart flutter when there was no more popcorn in the bowl; the only things that remained were a few kernels and the four words. Kurt moved his hand around in the bowl as he looked for more popcorn. When he released there was none, he sighed. He peeled his eyes from the movie and looked up at me.  
"Can you pause the movie? I'm gonna put the bowl in the kitchen," Kurt asked. I nodded and paused the movie while Kurt got up and walked to the kitchen. My heart was racing. I smiled when I heard a gasp from the kitchen. He had seen the words.  
I had walked sneakily into the kitchen and saw Kurt as he stood by the sink. One hand covered his mouth and one hand was holding the bowl out. I got down on one knee behind him and cleared my throat to get his attention. He set the bowl down on the counter and turned to me. He gasped again as his second hand flew up to cover his mouth. I smiled at him.  
"Kurt, you are the love of my life. I know it. You are everything to me. I tell myself every night that it isn't possible to fall even more in love with you, and the next day, I end up falling a little bit further. You are it, Kurt. You are the one for me. I wouldn't want to share my life and my heart with anyone else. I want everything with you, Kurt. I want to share the rest of my life with you. I just want…. You. So Kurt, will you do the honor of marrying me?" I asked. I don't know how I was still on one knee. I shook like there was an earthquake in me. Kurt stood before me, his eyes wet with tears and his hands over his mouth. He shook his head. Up and down, up and down. It was a yes.  
I felt a flood of relief wash over me and my heart felt as though it were to beat out of my chest. I stood up from the ground and walked over to Kurt. I slid the ring out of the box and onto his ring finger before we intertwined our hands. I leaned my forehead on his and whispered him the same thing we told each other every day, though the meaning had been greater than is ever was before.  
"I love you."  
He smiled wide at me as a tear slid down his face. I let go one of Kurt's hands to wipe them away. I left my hand on his right cheek and whispered to him again.  
"You are so beautiful."  
I leaned in and closed the gap between us once more. I let my thumb gently graze over the surface of Kurt's cheek as we kissed in the rinky-dinky apartment kitchen. OUR rinky-dinky apartment kitchen. The one we could say we started a new chapter of our lives in.


End file.
